locworldwarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Nation Level
National/Populace level is used in Combat to determine the relative strength of opposing mortal forces. However, these levels can also tell you important information about a populace for use outside of combat. Affects of Nourish A Nourish is a type of action that a god might take which generally makes things "better." It increases the number of beasts if used on them, it can make land fertile is used on it, and it can make a nation or populace powerful. For a nation or populace, a nourish might bring wealth, or a baby-boom, or something else. These usually make a nation stronger by simply allowing it to field a larger army. Nation Size by Number of Nourishes The following is a chart that is intended to help players conceptualize the general power of a nourish action (and, in turn, evaluate the size of a populace or nation that has a certain number of nourishes). This listing is specifically for a human-only Nation. A Nation of dragons would have far fewer numbers per level, while a Nation of Kobolds might have many many more. Level 1 Nation 0 Nourishes: No population center larger than a Thorp (20-80 people) Level 2 Nation 2 Nourishes: One population center the size of a Hamlet (81-400 people) Level 3 Nation 4 Nourishes: One population center the size of a Village (401-900 people) Level 4 Nation 6 Nourishes: One population center the size of a Small Town (901-2,000 people) and up to two population center the size of a Hamlet (81-400 people) Level 5 Nation 10 Nourishes: One Population Center the size of a Large Town (2,001-5,000 people), up to two population centers the size of a Village (401-900 people), and up to four population centers the size of a Hamlet (81-400 people) Level 6 Nation 16 Nourishes: One population center the size of a Small City (5,001-12,000 people), up to two population centers the size of a Small Town (901-2000 people), up to four population centers the size of a Village (401-900 people), and up to eight population centers the size of a Hamlet (81-400 people) Level 7 Nation 25 Nourishes: One population center the size of a Large City (12,001-25,000 people), up to two population centers the size of a Large Town (2001-5,000 people), up to four population centers the size of a Small Town (901-2000 people), up to eight population centers the size of a Village (401-900 people), and up to sixteen population centers the size of a Hamlet (81-400 people) Level 8 Nation 36+ nourish(es): One population center the size of a Metropolis (25,001+ people),up to two population centers the size of a Small City (5,000-12,000 people), up to four population centers the size of a Large Town (2001-5,000 people), up to eight population centers the size of a Small Town (901-2000 people), up to sixteen population centers the size of a Village (401-900 people), and up to thirty-two population centers the size of a Hamlet (81-400 people) Caveat #1: Guides/Techs The above is based on Nourishes alone. Nations can also increase in level based on the number of tech specializations they have and/or the number of fantastical techs they possess. Technically, if a nation has 6pp worth of tech and 10pp worth of nourishes, they'll be a Lvl 6 Nation but with a smaller population than noted. However, these listings are only guidelines and such fine distinctions need not be made. Caveat #2: Populaces A populace is different from a nation in that a populace is always comrpised of just one race while a Nation may be comprised of many different races (or not). Additional, a Nation has a government, populaces do not. This relates into the levels noted above in that populaces must have twice as many PP invested in them in the form of nourishes and techs as a Nation to equal the same power level. A Nation only needs 16 nourishes to be level 6, while a Populace needs 32. Category:Rules